The fight of the century!
by Subaru Sumeragi
Summary: X crossover andor parody of a popular film. Someone is out there for revenge against the anime. Rated R for violence and language.


Disclaimer: I do not own X. I do not own the movie that this parodies. I do not own any of the characters that are in this fic…heck, I wouldn't want to be the one to have thought up this particular character. ^^;; And umm…the first part of this fic is quoted (or rather vaguely paraphrased) for the most part. Quotations are added where necessary…so if that seems ugly looking, don't blame me. Blame copyright law.

Author's Notes: I'm going to have such a blast writing this. I cannot reveal the real title until the end of this little prologue because that'd spoil the fun. I promise that this fic will be quite amusing. R…because I just can't get around the language issue. Warnings are here for extreme OC, mild Kanoe bashing, men dressing in drag eventually...*snickers* So without further ado, here's the fic!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_      "My children…_

_      From the beginning, the children were the source of my power. I was the Springwood Slasher. My deeds struck fear in the hearts of all of Springwood. Dozens of children fell to my blades. I was unstoppable…_

_      Until the parents of Springwood decided to take matters into their own hands. They came after me and burned me alive. Now, maybe when I was alive, I was a little naughty, but after I died, I became a real terror….the stuff nightmares are made of. The children still  feared me, and it was their fear that allowed me to enter into their dreams and destroy them. And that's where the real fun began!" I had everything: terror, blood, screams, and a multimillion dollar franchise all because of this handsome mug of mine!_

_But they took it all away…they took my children away from me! Distracted them so that they couldn't fear me anymore. Huh? You thought I was talking about the parents? No, no! I was talking about those damn children's networks. They took my children away from me with those fucking Pokemon and all that other late 90's Jap crap. Just about no one thinks about the 80s anymore. Tomagachi, my ass! The pet rock, on the other hand…now _there_ was a real companion!_

_      …I digress._

_      "Being killed is one thing, but being forgotten, now that's a bitch!" But not to worry. I've searched long and hard to find a way to get back into their minds…and their nightmares. I finally found someone…he may have his peaceful solitary slumber for the moment, but once I'm through with him, the children of the world can forget about pleasant dreams._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

      There was a young man with silk spun white hair and bright golden eyes who stood for a long time staring out at the sea. Waves of deepest, clearest blue ocean rushed up onto sparkling white sands with a thunderous crash. There was a time when the sound might have filled his heart with an exuberant happiness…perhaps even a faint glimmer of hope. But no, he had stood by this ocean for a very, very long time while all the happiness and hope in his heart had seemingly washed away with the continual crashing of waves. In and out. In and out.

      This was the way he existed, floating in and out of dreams like a phantom, like the ocean waves…to rise up and fall away, never to be seen again, for even though the waves crashed continuously against the beach, the same water never touched the same earth twice.

      "Kakyou!" A voice echoed from behind the man. He very nearly sighed, knowing the scenes that had played in his dreams over and over again. He turned his head ever so slightly to see the form of Sumeragi Hokuto cheerfully sprinting towards him. She skidded to a halt next to him, playfully flicking him on the nose. "Are you brooding here again, Kakyou? Frowning isn't healthy for your features, and if you keep it up, you'll never be able to model the swimsuit I made for when I finally take you to the _real ocean."_

      "Hokuto…"

      "Now where was I? That's right! Kakyou, I had something very important to talk to you about. The future…well, I know you see it better than me any day, but you need to watch the dreams of those involved in the future. Watch them carefully both in their dreams and in the real world. Things are changing Kakyou, and I think it's way past time for you to wake up!"

      "…w-wake up?" Kakyou mulled the foreign thought in his head for a bit, failing to notice that the setting around him was slowly pulling away from him—or rather that he was pulling away from it. As he watched his true love's retreating form, it was all he could do to utter a surprised "Hokuto!" before white light assaulted his eyes.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

      In a medical room underneath the government building, where Kuzuki Kakyou was being kept alive with various machines, the seemingly eternal sleep of the patient was interrupted for a moment as he jolted awake, his body springing upright, before this relatively extreme movement completely drained his fragile broken body, and he lapsed into unconsciousness once more.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

      The dream form of Sumeragi Hokuto hovered over the collapsed dream pile of person that was the dreamgazer, Kakyou. He lay inertly on the ground. She prodded him in the head once for good measure. There was no sign of response to any stimuli.

      "Shit, that didn't go as expected…" She sighed, her female body morphing into that of a horrible burnt male with a dirty brown hat, a green and red woven sweater, and a claw-like glove on his right hand. "But hey, it's a start. Don't worry kiddies…Freddy will be back soon."

      He glanced down at the dreamgazer one more time, deciding to take his leave. There were things to be done, plans to be made, claws to sharpen…and besides that, Kakyou needed some time to recoup. He was crucially essential to the plan, even with his actions in the real world as limited as they were. A maniacal grin crept up onto the face of the living nightmare as his deep, echoing laughter filled the entire dreamscape, fading away slowly as Freddy Krugger himself faded out of Kuzuki Kakyou's dream.

--------------------------------------

Notes: And the real title of this fic is…Freddy vs. Kakyou! If I can change it, I will in the next update. Expect much humor to come…this was just the necessary set up.


End file.
